


Recalcitrant Fairy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to celebrate for a bit longer, so he elicits some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recalcitrant Fairy

**Title:** Recalcitrant Fairy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Harry wants to celebrate for a bit longer, so he elicits some help.  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Genre:** Humor, fluff.  
 **Warnings:** Fluff. ;)  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas prompt: Fairy  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Recalcitrant Fairy

~

“What are you doing?” Harry asked as he arrived home.

Draco, wand in hand, was pointing at the fairy lights they had strung around their flat. “I’m trying to take down the decorations,” he grumbled. “But that bloody fairy is refusing to budge.” He glared at the offending sprite, who simply made a rude gesture in his direction.

Harry, who was a bit sorry to see the festive lights go, truth be told, hid a smile. “Do they have to come down so soon?” he asked, tone placating. “Couldn’t we have them stay up for a few more days? They make everything so cheerful.”

“Mother always insisted that holiday decorations should come down as soon as the holiday is over,” Draco replied.

“What if we keep ours up anyway?” Harry cajoled. “That way we can continue to celebrate the holiday well into January.”

“Celebrate?” Draco asked, eyes glittering.

“Mm hm.” Harry grinned. “You know, we’ve never made love by fairy lights.”

Draco pursed his lips. “I suppose I could be talked into that,” he allowed.

Harry drew him close, and as they embraced, he gave the recalcitrant fairy the thumbs up sign behind Draco’s back. Christmas lived for another day.

~


End file.
